


Fangirls

by reaperlove



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5 seconds of summer US tour, Anal Sex, Dean is an Uncle, Dean is not a fan, Fangirls, Fluff, International Fanworks Day 2016, M/M, Meet-Cute, Smut, cas is a dad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 22:03:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6026851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reaperlove/pseuds/reaperlove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is not exactly a fan, but his niece is and spending time with her is worth the bleeding ears. And the hot single dad with the startling blue eyes is more than just a nice bonus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fangirls

**Author's Note:**

> My last second contribution to the International Fanworks Day 2016, enjoy :)

Dean took a deep breath and tried to tune out the loud shrieking. He half expected all the windows around him to shatter into a million pieces. Teenage girls seemed to be able to scream on a special wavelength that left him with the urge to cover his ears in the fear that his eardrums may just burst and leak out of his ears. He carefully touched his earlobes and was surprised his fingers came off clean. God he wished he brought his headphones.

 

When his niece had graduated high school at the age of 17, he’d promised to accompany her on her summer trip, following 5 Seconds of Summer on their US tour. He wanted to be the cool uncle and no way in hell would he let his underaged little sunshine travel alone. If he’d know what he’d be getting himself into, he might have rather had sprung for a cute convertible.

 

He enjoyed the time spent with Rose, she was a great kid, but he’d never wanted to learn anything about how cute Calum or what a wonderful drummer Ashton was. Seriously, John Bonham would turn in his early grave if he could hear that blasphemous statement. 

 

The worst part wasn’t even the music he couldn’t bring himself to like for the love of it, but standing like a perverted old creep in a sea of teen girls. A 6ft tall, 37 year old man in a leather jacket, faded jeans and work boots stood out like a sore thumb and not for the first time he longed for an invisibility cloak (come on, who doesn’t like Harry Potter). 

 

“Look, uncle Dean, there’s Claire, let’s wave her over! Hey Claire!”

 

Rose jumped up and down and swung her arms above her head to get the attention of the other fangirl she met on the tour. She was also following the band on her summer break, chaperoned by her dad. Her hot, dark haired and blue eyed, single dad. Dean smiled.

 

\------------------------------------

 

They first came across each other on the second concert in Hershey, Pennsylvania, both lounging around in the designated dad-waiting-area and both wearing the same bright yellow ear muffs (he was not going to go deaf because of crappy, loud, pop music, thank you very much). Dean had pointed to his muffs and rolled his eyes, getting a bright smile and thumbs up from the attractive man in return.

 

In Syracuse, New York, they fetched a coke at the same time and Dean was pleasantly surprised to see the tall man again. His name was Castiel and his raspy voice sent shivers down Dean’s spine.

 

Castiel was 40 years old, recently divorced from his cheating husband, lived only a 2 hour drive from Dean’s hometown and had the most beautiful hands Dean had ever seen. That much he found out in Bristow, Virginia on a warm friday night. They introduced Rose and Claire and the girls bonded instantly over their shared love for Luke’s luscious blonde locks (that poser wouldn’t even come near his precious niece, that much was clear).

 

They first kissed in Mansfield, Massachusetts, and received some whistles and “Get a room!” calls for their hot tongue action.

 

That’s exactly what they did in Holmdel, New Jersey. Castiel sacrificed his credit card for the greater good and sent the girls on a shopping trip. Dean was pretty sure they knew exactly what their dad and uncle were up to and Dean blushed deeply when Rose handed him a condom with a wink and a pat on the shoulder.

 

“We’ll be gone for like two hours, make the best of it, old man. Have fun!”

 

And that they had, oh boy… that they had. As soon as the door closed behind the giggling girls they practically ripped each others clothes off and tumbled on the large bed, trading deep, hungry kisses.

 

Cas crawled on top of him and wasted no time opening him up with tongue and lubed up fingers (thank god the man came prepared!), Cas’s free hand stroking his own dick until it was achingly hard and leaking precum. He then put on the condom, rolled off of Dean and onto his back. Dean took that as an invitation to straddle Cas’s hips and slowly sink down on his erection.

 

When he was fully seated he took a moment to get used to Cas’s massive girth before starting to undulate his hips. He knew he wouldn’t last long and judging by the totally disheveled state Cas was in, eyes closed, forehead sweaty and lips parted with a low moan, neither would he. 

 

So he leaned forward, pressing their hot bodies together, raised his ass almost completely off Cas’s cock and slammed down again, hard and fast, again and again. Dean’s dick was trapped between their stomachs and the friction caused by his frantic movements was enough to send him over the edge, coating their chests in hot spurts of cum. Cas followed immediately after, screaming Dean’s name.

 

By the time the girls knocked on the door, they’d already showered and got clothed again, but their rosy cheeks and bright smiles really couldn’t fool anyone.

 

\--------------------------------

 

Now, not a day later they stood outside yet another crowded concert hall. But all his discomfort was worth it, Dean thought, as he took Castiel’s hands in his and placed a kiss on those impossibly soft lips. Totally worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> A trillion thank yous to [CopaceticBrainBox](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CopaceticBrainBox/pseuds/CopaceticBrainBox) for her last minute beta-ing!
> 
> I don't know anything about the band and I hope I didn't offend any fans.
> 
> Your kudos and comments make my day, my beautiful readers, so leave plenty of them :)
> 
> Come over to [tumblr](http://reaperlove77.tumblr.com/>tumblr</a>%20and%20talk%20to%20me.) and talk to me.


End file.
